Playing with the demon
by Negisu Rikutaka
Summary: Zeus always finds a new mate for himself- this time it's Amaterasu, a Japanese goddess. So what does Zeus do? "Greece! Become friends with the Japanese mythical creatures!" ...And that's why he's stuck here. And he's not enjoying it. Giripan seme!Japan


It's cracky. Crack crack crack. Bleh. Forgive me for grammatical errors, this is my first fanfiction written in English... don't shoot me... anyway.

This was made because of art/Hetalia-Yaoi-FanFiction-Generator-316572769 (you kept me awake all night for this, thank you very much~). This is what I had to fulfill:

Type: 10) Mythical Creature/Supernatural!Country x Country

Setting: 11) While playing cards

Rating: 7) Your choice (I chose a very very slight lemon foreshadowing)

Object: 6) No object

Characters: seme!Japan and uke!Greece.

...

Forgive me for writing this.

* * *

"Do you have any tens?"

"…Go fish."

The tall man sighed and took a card from the stack in front of him. This was tiring- the man(?) in front of him had beat him hands down in the ten games before that. Either he could read minds or was just very, very good at lying.

"…Why are we doing this again?"

The Japanese demon shook his head lightly and rubbed one of the horns protruding from his forehead. His light blue skin gave him quite an eerie and unnatural look- even more so because they sat indoors. Kiku- so was his name, at least Greece remembered it that way- resented the outdoors for some reason or another. Herakles himself though could spend an entire day outside sleeping and thinking about the demise of Homer. But no…

"Your god… Zeus… he has an affair with our beloved Amaterasu-sama. So we are forced to bond. Why this happens through playing cards is a mystery to me, though." Kiku stared at his cards blankly while answering. The human was clearly not someone he enjoyed being with. There was the smell of cats all over him. Kiku hated cats. From the bottom of his soul. And… he was human- demons do just not bond with humans. It was an unspoken rule.

…At least he was winning those ridiculous card games.

Herakles became more frustrated by the minute. This was tiring- why couldn't they just let him sleep? He was sure one of the satyrs or sirens would have loved the company of another mythical creature. Yet he had to sit here in this dimly lit room in what seemed to be a basement of sorts and play 'Go fish'. He would like to go fishing sometime- in real life, that is. With one of his cats.

"Do you have any ones?"

Herakles peered at his cards and smiled.

"Go fish…"

The grimace the demon made was almost worth that whole ordeal.

"….and therefore I won the game." Herakles finished talking and laid his cards on the table. With a triumphant smile he looked up at the Japanese demon just to see that he had turned his head in denial.

"Is there something on your mind, Kiku?"

"…That was not fair."

Who could have thought that an Ao Oni was a sore loser, huh?

"Why? I have won fair and square."

By then Kiku started to glare at the country- and he did have to admit that it was a bit scary. Even though he was a country… other creatures shouldn't scare him like that. But he did. Sadly.

"You irritated me."

"…I beg your pardon?"

"Your smell. You smell like cat. I hate cats."

Herakles' smile dropped.

"You… don't like cats."

"I do not."

"But… why? Cats are cute! They are fluffy and keep you company if you want to! Cats are wonderful creatures!"

Kiku scoffed and held a hand to his forehead. That man would give him a headache with his… human-ness sooner or later.

"Cats are hideous and disgusting. They meow and claw. They are selfish, egoistic little bastards. And their hair keeps sticking everywhere."

Okay, that was it. Herakles would not be around that… creature any longer. He stood up and yawned. Maybe he should visit Zeus sometime soon and tell him to leave the Japanese gods alone. They only brought trouble anyway. Better stick to European myths…

"If you would excuse me, I have things to d-"

He was cut off by the sight of Kiku standing up and walking towards him. The demon had sat in the shadows until now, so… Herakles had never thought he could, in his entirety, actually be good-looking.

But he was. Damn.

Kiku smirked as he circled around the Greek man who seemed to be frozen in shock. Just as planned… humans were getting easier to catch as the years passed. They didn't have their guard up as much anymore. That was good. Very good. So… what exactly to do with the man? Kiku had to admit that he was kind of good looking. And he hasn't been satisfied in a long time. So… The Japanese demon went to the door and locked it with the key that lay on a desk beside the door. A long examination of the same metal object was ended by a quick swallow.

"You… why did you swallow the key…? Kiku? What is going on here?"

Kiku proceeded to circle Herakles then, eyeing him up and down. At least ten minutes passed before he decided to speak.

"You know… I don't like that you won that last game. I really don't like it. So… I want something to compensate for the loss."

Yes. Herakles was certainly afraid of Kiku- the glint in his eyes gave it all away. Kiku smiled as he licked his lips. Everything was perfect so far.

"And… what is it that you want?"

Herakles cursed himself for sounding as weak as he did. He was a country! He had to man up and oppose that demon! But… no. He couldn't. Even countries know the little emotion called fear. The emotion that escorts you to wherever you go, that thing that is holding your hand with an ice-cold touch while you are talking about the weather with Death himself. It appeared and smiled at Herakles with a wicked grin while Kiku slowly stepped towards him.

"Oh… I am sure I can think about something."

And then Herakles felt cold lips at his throat. He shuddered- from both the fear and the anticipation of what would come next. But next he felt Kikus mouth turn up into a satisfied smile, felt a hand holding his, and thought:

_'Maybe I will survive this.'_


End file.
